


Medal

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian is down after not qualifying for the final for Champion Of Champions at ROC. Jenson tries to cheer him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so there has been a lot of Sebson at ROC and the medals they all got looked like those chocolate medals you used to get during the 2012 Olympics so I wrote this silly little thing. Based on day 1 of ROC.

~~~~Sebastian is taking his helmet off and ruffling a hand through his damp blonde hair when he feels a hand squeeze his shoulder, he turns around to see Jenson looking at him sadly.

"Sorry to hear you lost your heat" Jenson says to him quietly.

Sebastian forces a smile on his face "thank you, it's okay"

Jenson looks at him like he doesn't believe him and fumbles with something in his hand "I've got something for you"

Sebastian raises an eyebrow in surprise "What is it?"

Jenson looks at him "shut your eyes"

Sebastian does as he is told and closes his eyes, feeling Jenson placing something around his neck.

"Okay, you can open your eyes"

Sebastian opens his eyes and huffs out a small laugh at the chocolate medal wrapped around his neck. The rope of the medal is coloured in the British flag and Seb cannot help but roll his eyes as Jenson smiles at him.

"Thought you deserved a medal after losing the trophy" Jenson says "and this one is chocolate so what can be better?"

Sebastian chuckles softly and quickly pulls Jenson in for a kiss, when they part Sebastian gives Jenson a soft smile "it's perfect, thank you"

Jenson returns the smile and slings his arm around Sebastian's shoulders and leads him back to the waiting room, happy to have cheered him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
